


New Starts

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: When Trudy has to move to Sunset Valley with her family due to her dad's work transfer, things have a rocky start. When you're a Blackmore, things just aren't easy!





	New Starts

Trudy sighed as she looked out the window of her mother's old rusty sedan. They were drive past a few simple houses in the heart of the town. Sunset Valley, this place was called. _New start. Right._ The town seemed small, she knew she would stand out like a sore thumb when she went to school. _No one's going to want to know someone who didn't grow up with them._ ****  
** **

"Almost there Trudy," Jenna Blackmore, her mother said.  ** **  
****

Trudy grunted. ****  
** **

"I know you didn't want to leave Appaloosa Plains. Remember why we did honey." ** **  
** **

Yeah the school had decided to kick her out. Not that she'd done what they said she had.  ****  
** **

"Not like the school wanted to listen. I was trying to stop the school from flooding thanks to someone else blocking the drains!"

Jenna looked over at her for a moment before returning her eyes to the road. ****  
** **

"I know sweetie but the school just didn't see it that way." ****  
** **

They drove on in silence until finally a half empty red furniture removable van came into sight parked in front of a house.  ****  
** **

"Look sweetie. Isn't it lovely?"

Trudy looked toward the house, and groaned. It was thin and long, with bricks halfway up the walls which were then painted a mustardy orange. There was a carport out front and a long thin veranda. The roof appeared to bronze tiles. A couple of bushes sat to one side of the plain grey driveway.

"You've got to be kidding me mum!" ** **  
****

In Trudy's opinion the house was hideous! _I could never invite friends to visit me here!_ She was certainly not thrilled by the house.

"It's small, but we'll do some work on it when we can," Jenna said.

Trudy knew her mum was aware that she didn't like the house.

The car pulled into the driveway and Trudy got out. The three men, one her red haired father, had vanished into the house with a bunch of chairs they were carrying.

"Go and see your room sweetie. I'm sure you'll be happier there," Jenna said. "Anything you don't like we will do something about when we have a chance."

Trudy nodded, and hugging Mr Wuggle, her stuffed bear close for a second she put him in her backpack and got out of the car, shoving the car door shut with a bang, and headed for the front door.

 _So much orange._ The front door was a dark wood, Â hardly anything interesting. Pushing it open she can face to face with.. beige. The walls were beige, the floor was beige.

 _Eesh_. Too much. Around the corner was the family wooden dining table and it's iron legged wood chairs.

The kitchen seemed tiny, with its grey tile countertops with the wooden doors, single sink and the yet again beige fridge they'd brought with them, though it was on its last legs. The door to the backyard with a porch, was opposite.

She then found a narrow corridor with three doors. The one on its own led to a small bathroom. _Boo! No bathtub!_ It had a tiny high window and more grey titles with a matching beige wall with grey tiles on the bottom part. _Eww!_

Stepping out she looked at the last two doors. Resting a hand on the left door, she paused when she heard her dad call out.

"Other one Trudy, that's our room!" ** **  
****

_Right right, not allowed in mum and dads room._ Trudy sighed as she turned toward the other door right next to it. It was identical. Same dark wood as the front door.

"Thanks dad!" ** **  
****

Trudy opened the right door and paled. While her bookshelf, television, desk and computer, bed and of course her much loved watermelon like beanbag were in the room, she couldn't stand it! More beige and this time the walls were stripped with darker and lighter beige!

"Arg!!" ** **  
****

As soon as her CD player had been found she put it straight on to her favourite music, and tried to ignore the sad sight that was her new home.

* * *

That evening as she sat down for dinner - cereal really mum - she waited for the inevitable questions.

"So everything alright in there?"

Trudy looked at her dad. She knew they'd only moved out here because he'd been transferred to another branch of his work and that they couldn't leave so long as he worked there.

"It's alright I guess Dad, but really can we do something about all this beige? And the small windows?" ** **  
****

Trudy shook her head.

"Also, where's my bathroom? You said I would have one of my own!" ** **  
****

Jenna nodded. ****  
** **

"You will, once we have the extension done. These are thugs we can fix with time honey. The community school awaits you tomorrow, and we hope you'll be happy there." ** **  
****

Trudy rolled her eyes.

"Only if they're not the hard arse teachers the last lot were! I can never bring friends here, I'd die of shame from this tiny place!" ** **  
****

Picking up Her empty bowl, she washed it in the sink and headed to bed. Soon she'd be the new girl getting stared at. Time to have an early night and then in the morning try and have a good first day at school.


End file.
